GruhBitch's Travels
by JustintheJewelSkeleton
Summary: From the same minds who brought you Garrett is Paul Revere Incarnate, comes a story of what happens when Grubbs Grady comes to an ordinary town along with his amazing uncle Dervish...
1. Chapter 1

Demonata FanFic –

We never knew there were demons in our world. And we didn't find out until one fall day last year….

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student today." That got the class's attention. New kids were always interesting. My best friend, Tina and I broke off our conversation and turned around to check out the new kid. He had slightly messy brown hair, and was kinda tall with dark eyes. "This is Grubitsch Grady," Mr. Quinnett contined. Tina turned to me, grinning. "Gruh-bitch?"

But the new kid interupted, "Its Grubbs,"he said. "Call me Grubbs."

"Alright," Mr. Quinnett said, a bit annoyed at being interupted. "This is Grubbs. He just moved here and will be in our class now. Find a seat Grubbs and we'll get started." Grubbs walked to a seat over by us, in Micheala's old seat. He pulled a notebook and pen from his backpack then waited for to begin the lesson. As began to explain the lab we were to do that day, I turned to Tina and whispered, "So, what do you think of the new guy?"

"Well," she whispered back, "he seems a bit strange, but I don't know."

"Yeah," I agreed, "he does seem a bit strange." finished explaining the lab and released us to work. Grubbs looked around for a group to join so I caught his eye and waved him over. "You can work with us if you want." I said.

"No," Adam protested, "I don't want to work with that kid. He's weird."

"God, Adam," said Tina. "You don't have to be so mean. Ignore him," she said to Grubbs. "I'm Tina and this is Grace," she said, introducing us.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied.

"So," I said, "You have an interesting name. Where are you from?"

"Well, I moved here from England so my name isn't to do with my heritage. My parents just decided to name me that."

"Oh, it's…a pretty cool name." I said.

He grimaced. "It's okay. I know it sucks."

Tina laughed. "Yeah it kinda does, Gruh-bitch, but Grubbs is definitley an improvement."

"Thanks," Grubbs replied saracasically.

We got to work on our lab then and we didn't get a chance to find out more about he myserious Grubbs Grady. But soon we were to find out much more than we cared to know.

After School…

Walking to my locker after Spanish class, I happened to run into Tina. "Tina!" I called to her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Okay," I began, "You know that new Grubbs kid from chem?"

"Yeah," she said. "He's in my study hall."

"Then you saw him leave early?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know what that was about."

"I saw him too. He was walking past the moblies with no books and no jacket. He just walked over the soccer fields and disappeared. It was weird."

"Maybe he had a doctor's appointment or something," she suggested doubtfully.

"I don't think so," I replied. "There is something strange about that kid. I say we find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day…

I was talking to Jen in the hallway before school. I was telling her about the strange new kid, Grubbs, or, as Tina calls him, Gruh-Bitch. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around but it was only Tina. "Geez Tina, scare me half to death why doncha?" I said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Anyway, before you decided to freak me out," Tina rolled her eyes. "I was telling Jen about Grubbs, and she agrees that there's something up with him."

Tina grinned. "You mean Gruh-Bitch?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Tina, that's who we mean, though I don't understand why you call him that."

She shrugged. "Cuz it's funny."

"Okay whatever, I say we follow him."

"Jeez, Grace, creepy stalker much?"

"No! I just want to find out what's up with him."

"I don't know you guys," Jen broke in. "Maybe he had a legitamite reason for going home yesterday. Like someone was sick or he did have an appointment of some sort."

I nodded, that had occurred to me too. "Okay, how about this. If he continued to leave early for the rest of the week with no books or jacket or anything, then we follow him on Friday. Does that sound good?"

"No," Jen said. "Cuz you're still gonna follow him. But I know you two will anyway, no matter what I say. So go ahead."

Tina nodded. "Sounds good to me. I want to see what kind of crazy family would give him the name Gruh-bitch."

I groaned and walked away to my locker.

***

For the rest of the week we continued to moniter Grubbs. And he did, in fact, leave early every day. Under the same circumstanes – no books and no jacket. We also tried to get information from him in chem class, but he wasn't opening up. The only information we got was that he was living with his uncle, near the school somewhere. We also learned that he could play chess and liked bacon. All random facts that had nothing to do with him leaving early every day. Finally, it was Thursday night and Grubbs had left early that day too. The plan was set; Tina and I were to follow him when he left the next day. In chemistry, we had a work day, so we took cover on a back lab table and plotted our crazy recon mission.

"Okay, first problem," I began, "how do we get out of school early?"

"Forge a note, easy," Tina said.

"Really," I said sarcastically.

"Okay fine, it's not easy," Tina replied, "but we're still gonna have to do it."

"How?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Tina thought it over. All of a sudden I had a brilliant idea.

"Has your mom signed anything for you recently that you still have?" I asked her.

"Huh? Yeah, she signed that pit permission slip that I never turned in…Why? Oh, I get it. We can like forge their signatures on a note to leave early."

"Exaclty," I said. "And I have the gym swimming thing that my mom signed for extra credit that I never turned in."

"Awesome," Tina said. "Now, what should our excuse be? Doctor, or dentist, or something else?"

"Hmm..." I said. "We should probably both be something different so they don't get suspicous. So, how 'bout orthodontist for me, they'll believe that since I still have braces, and you get to pick either doctor or dentist."

"Fun," Tina said, "I guess I'll go to the doctor then. I'll pretend to be sick or something."

"Coolness," I replied. "We got plans!"

"Yeah!" Tina said. We high-fived just as the bell rang. We didn't get any of our homework done, but we didn't care. Tomorrow we were off to finaly solve the mystery that was Grubbs (Gruh-bitch) Grady.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly on Friday the plan went off without a hitch. The attendence office ladies believed our notes and let us go early. We met behind the mobiles, and making sure no one was around, we began to walk quickly over the soccer fields. Grubbs was ahead of us; not too far that we would loose him, but not too close that he would overhear us. Because he definitly would if he were closer, seeing as we were arguing.

"You don't really have to call him Gruh-bitch all the time, Tina," I said.

"Well, I think I do cuz I find it funny," she replied.

"Yeah, but you're calling him a bitch pretty much every time you see him. You can tell he's starting to get annoyed." You could tell. Grubbs kept asking her why she called him Gruh-bitch and she would just shrug and say no reason. He was beginning to get frustrated with her. But he wasn't too angry at her, he couldn't be; he was madly in love with her. He thought no one could see it, but we all could. It was obvious. He always sat next to her whenever we worked together on a lab or something. Plus, he was always talking to her, asking her questions, getting help.

"So?" Tina said.

"So," I said, exasperated, "How would you like it if someone called you a bitch all the time? Hmm?"

"Roger calls me a bitch sometimes,"she reminded me. "He also calls me a whore and a hooker. And a dirty hooker," she added.

"Yes, but that's Roger. He doesn't count," I told her.

"Why not? Someone's still calling me names, right?"

"Yes, but its Roger. You can't use him as an example because you're madly in love with him. You're biased."

"Meh," Tina said and stuck her tounge out at me. It was the closet she would come to admitting I was right.

"Okay fine whatever. But we have to be quieter now. We gotta follow him closely so we don't loose him.

"Right," Tina agreed. We had now entered the subdivision on the other side of the soccer fields. We moved closer to Grubbs so as not to loose him on the labryinth of streets. We followed him for quite a while, criss-crossing all over the place. It seemed as if he was taking a roundabout way to get how. Almost as if he was afraid someone was following him.

I pulled Tina close and whispered, "We gotta be super careful. He looks like hes suspicious of something." She nodded and we continued on our way, sticking to the shadows cast by the trees.


End file.
